What Happens in the Hole, Stays in the Hole
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Warning! Yaoi! Lemon! And my first one at that so it'll probably suck! One of Team Rocket's plans backfires, leaving Kojiro and Satoshi stuck together alone until they can be found. What can happen with these two?


_A/N: I was watching Abra and the Psychic Showdown and Satoshi got a kiss from Musashi and Kojiro. He acted like it was disgusting but in my twisted mind, he liked it. I haven't watched Pokemon in forever just deal with me. This is not my favorite pairing mind you, I just love it when my favorite characters are put in a yaoi pairing! So this is just a Kojirox Satoshi moment in the future. I assume that Kojiro-kun is about 17 to 18 since I always though he was rather young and Satoshi is maybe 13 or 14.__ I don't own Pokemon. It makes me sad._

"Ow! Get your elbow out of my rib, you little brat!" hollered the blue haired teen as the smaller dark haired boy attempted to move off him. Impatient, green eyed Kojiro shoved the younger boy off of his body.

"Hey! This is all your fault, so I should be yelling at you!" Satoshi yelled as he rubbed his head in pain. Both teens were cover in dirt as they both sat uncomfortably on the bottom of the deep hole. They were both sore and achy, mostly Kojiro since he had acted as a cushion for the other.

********25 minutes ago***************

"Hurry up and dig faster Kojiro!" shrieked Musashi to her partner. The angered red head whacked the blue haired boy over the head with a gloved fist when Kojiro's digging slowed slightly. "If we don't finish up now, then there's no way we can capture those runts and Pikachu!" she yelled louder as she dug into the fresh, forest soil. Kojiro sighed at the idea of more work. The hole was almost finished, but the bottom was a little uneven and it could be deeper.

"But Musashi! I'm tired!" Kojiro whined to his partner in crime with his shovel in hand. He received another wallop from the violent girl.

"Shut up and dig!" urged the teenage girl again, plunging the garden tool deeper into the rocky ground. Kojiro was going to complain again when a cat head popped out from the rim of the hole. The white cat, a coin on its forehead, looked down with a panicky, feline face.

"You two idiots better get up here now and cover this trap cause those kids are only a few minutes away!" called Meowth to his cohorts below. Quickly, the two teenagers climb up the ropes that were placed there earlier and made their way to the top. The three grabbed some branches off of the nice pile and began to set their evil trap once more

Not to far away, young Pokemon Satoshi and his friends Kasumi, Takeshi, and Pikachu were walking through the dark forest, yet again hopelessly lost. Takeshi, the oldest in group, was looking at the open map for even a tiny clue, but he couldn't figure out their location.

"Come on Takeshi. Can't you figure out how to get out of this forest?" Satoshi complained impatiently his companion. He took off his hat for a moment to ruffle his hair, then placed it back onto his short, messy black hair. The brown eyed boy yelped when Kasumi punched him in his arm. The red headed, young girl crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Can't you have any patience Satoshi? Just shut up for two minutes and let Takeshi figure out where we are!" Kasumi ordered the younger boy. Being the youngest of the group, Takeshi being 18, Kasumi now 16, and him at 15, made him used to being the puching bag for the other two. It still annoyed him but he had gotten a little more wise when it came to matters about Kasumi's temper so he shut up without any arguments, well arguments that were out loud, that is.

"I think if we keep going this way, we should reach the next city in about an hour and a half," Takeshi assumed from behind his paper wall. Satoshi sighed at the thought that it would still be a while until they got to the next gym, but he quickly regained his optimistic face when he felt Kasumi's glaring against the back of his skull.

"Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go! I'm starving so let's get something yummy first thing when we get there," Kasumi cheered as she rushed further down the directed path.

"Gah! Wait up for us Kasumi!" Satoshi ran after the hungry girl while Takeshi tried to put the map back into his backpack. Satoshi yellow mouse Pokemon ran next to him as they caught up to Kasumi who had eventually stopped to catch her breath. Before he could respond to the fact that his target had stopped running and his legs should stop moving, he tripped over his own feet and landed face first into the dirt. Kasumi turned her head to see the young teen goof make a giant face plant and couldn't help laugh at the boy. Satoshi looked up and cough. He did not look happy but he took hold of Kasumi's offering hand none the less. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Not only are you an idiot, you're also a klutz, Satoshi!" the blue eyed girl teased, giggling. Satoshi immaturely stuck out his tongue at her until he spotted something not too far off.

"Hey, what's that?" Satoshi pointed out to the others. Kasumi looked over to where he had mentioned. The three looked at what seemed to be a basket of fruits in the middle of the road. There were plenty of different fruits, from mangos to bananas to strawberries. On the top of the basket was a large red bow.

"Oh! That's convenient! Somebody lost their fruit basket! Well I guess that means an early lunch, huh?" Kasumi smiled optimistically at the idea of eating the sweet food. Takeshi shook his head.

"We should probably not. I mean, we shouldn't take anyone else's food, just in case they come back. That and who knows how long that foods been out here. It may look nice but the insides could be already rotten. Besides, we can eat when we get to the next city," Takeshi explained to the starving teens. Kasumi pretended to gag and shook her head in disgust.

"Ew! I don't want rotten fruit!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Well. then we better hurry up. C'mon you to!" Kasumi encouraged as she began to run off again. Her two male companions sighed as they began to jog after the red head. A few moment later, Musashi, Kojiro, and Meowth popped up from behind a nearby bush. Musashi gripped him bright red hair and shriek in frustration! Taking her anger out on her accomplices, she began to whack the two with her hard fist over and over.

"What's wrong with those brats! They almost always fall for those traps! I blame you two dolts for this! We were so close!" Kojiro and Meowth desperately tried to avoid the woman's fury but they failed their attempt. Finally, she let go of her punching bags and calmed down. The female Team Rocket member crossed her arms as she began to formulate another scheme to get their hands on Satoshi's Pikachu. Her train of thought was broken when she saw something sparkle on the ground. She walked over and yelled in excitement. On the ground was one of Satoshi's gym badge; it had landed there when the boy had fallen a few minutes ago. Musashi held it up in triumph before throwing it at her blue haired partner, who nearly dropped it.

"Here's the plan men! We'll use this badge as a bargaining chip when we meet the twerp in the next city! It's either Pikachu or the badge! And knowing how important this badge is to him, this plan is foolproof! Kojiro, hold onto that until we ge there okay!" Musashi instructed them, enlightening them on the newest scheme. She began to walk off with the two boys following. Their balloon was a bit far off but it was better than walking all the way there. After about 5 minutes, Musashi stopped, resulting in Kojiro bumping into her back. She turned to face him, who had fallen back onto the ground.

"Kojiro, get up. Nyase and I are going to find the balloon. You head back. We forgot the fruit and I'm hungry. Now get a move on it or we'll leave you here," Musashi threatened. Kojiro got up and sighed as he was forced to turn back for the sake of fruit. Not wanting to be left in a dark scary forest alone, he jogged back to where their basket was.

With the others, Kasumi had gotten tired again and the two boys caught up to her while she was sitting on a boulder. The skinny girl was panting as she was trying to catch her breath once more. She stuck her hand out to say in short to hand over some water. Satoshi dug into his green backpack and pulled out a bottle of mountain spring water. He tossed the bag onto the floor. Kasumi smiled as she gulped down half the bottle at once. With her arm, she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"If you're going to get this tired, then don't run all the way there! Its not like the foods going to run away or anything. Then again, with the way you eat, it wouldn't surprise me," Satoshi laughed at the tired red head. She was about to make a nasty comment when the black haired boy screamed.

"What's wrong Satoshi?" Takeshi asked worried. Satoshi looked up like he was about to cry. He pointed to the inside of his jacket. One of his hard earned badges was missing.

"You lost your badge! When did it happen?" Kasumi asked him. As much as they argued, she knew how important those badges were to the young trainer. Satoshi scratched his head as he thought.

"I had them this morning so I think it was when I fell down back there," Satoshi guessed. He looked over his shoulder. They had covered a lot of ground since then but he was willing to go back. "I'm going to go and find it."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Takeshi offered the boy. The dark haired teen shook his head.

"You guys keep heading to the next city. I won't be gone too long anyway. Besides, I don't think the black hole can go another minute without food. That poor meal won't know what hit it." Kasumi's eye twitched in anger. "Pikachu, you go with them too, 'kay?" Pikachu nodded as its trainer turned to go find his treasured badge.

After a little bit of running, he found himself back to where he had tripped. He looked at the area around, but he couldn't find it. The dark haired teen jump as he heard a rustling in the bushes. Realizing he had left his Pokemon with his friends, he jumped behind a tree just in case it was a dangerous Pokemon. Out from the bushes came Kojiro, who looked around before proceeding. Satoshi gasped as he saw his badge pinned onto the front of Kojiro's white Team Rocket uniform. The boy stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hey! Give me my badge!" Satoshi demanded of Kojiro. Kojiro turned around to face the 14 year old pest. He shook his head and smirked.

"No way twerp! Not without a trade that is! This badge for your Pika-" Kojiro wasn't sure how to finish is demand when he notice that the boy didn't have Pikachu with him. "Um...You're not going to get this badge!" He altered, pointing to the badge he put his chest. "Besides, it looks much better on me," he said, flipping his blue hair to prove his point. Angered by the refusal having his precious badge returned, he ran up and tackled Kojiro, trying to rip of the badge. The two fell backwards where the fruit basket was, in short the covered hole. When Kojiro hit the ground, it caved in and the two fell down the deep hole. The bottom was still uneven so the older boy let out a pained yelp as he landed on his back on the rocks. It didn't help that Satoshi fell on top of him moments later, making him cry out again.

"Ow! Get off of me, you little brat!" hollered the blue haired teen as the smaller dark haired boy attempted to move off him. Impatient, green eyed Kojiro shoved the younger boy off of his body.

"Hey! This is all your fault, so I should be yelling at you!" Satoshi yelled as he rubbed his head in pain. Both teens were cover in dirt as they both sat uncomfortably on the bottom of the deep hole. Grabbing onto a chunk of earth that was poking out from the side, Satoshi stood up and winced in pain; he had hurt his right leg when they landed. He looked up and decided to climb it. He began his way up when Kojiro chuckled and laid back trying to get comfy.

"That's not going to work, shrimp. This hole is too deep to climb out of and most of the soil is weak so they'll mostly likely-" Kojiro didn't get to finish due to the fact that the piece of rock the boy had grabbed onto to gave way and yet again, Kojiro was his cushion. Satoshi moved off of him and sat down opposite him. The hole was not very wide so the two's knees were overlapped slightly.

"I guess we're stuck here until somebody comes and helps," Satoshi guessed. He sighed. He knew his friends were rather far off by now and by the time they figured out that he still wasn't back, who knows how long he would have to wait. "Hey, Kojiro. What about Musashi and Meowth? Can't you call them or anything?" Kojiro shook his head.

"Knowing those two, they'd most likely leave me here. We have more of a chance that a wild Pidgey could save us them," Kojiro said crestfallen. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable while we wait."

The two teens decided to rest for a while until help came. Satoshi closed his amber eyes to try a get rid of his mild headache, which was a result of falling twice, while Kojiro drew some doodles with a stick that had been a part of the trap cover. The two were in silence for what seemed like forever. Satoshi, growing bored, peeked over to see what the other boy was scribbling on the dirt floor. Satoshi stared at it for a minute trying to figure it out.

"Is that a Magicarp?" Satoshi finally asked after examining it for a while. Kojiro looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"It's a Growlithe...," he mummbled, embarressed about his horrible drawing. He sensed that he was not to happy about his question.

"Wow! That was my second guess! It really does look like it!" Satoshi lied, trying to cheer the other up. Kojiro was not convinced. He laughed a little.

"You just said it looked like a Magicarp. I don't see how those to can be in anyway confused. My drawing is that bad. No need to patronize me!" Kojiro easily saw through the lie. He turned pink as he looked down at his horrid Growlithe and tried to make it less fishy. Frustrated, he scribbled it out frantically.

"Hey, don't be dramatic about it. You at least draw better than I do." Satoshi picked up another stick and leaned over to where Kojiro sat, closing the space considerably. Satoshi dug into the earth with the piece of wood. Kojiro couldn't help giggle when he saw Satoshi's attempt at what he later learned was a Squirtle. Satoshi looked up and smiled.

"See. I'm worse then you!" Satoshi said.

"I don't think that's something to get excited over," Kojiro laughed. He opened his emerald eyes and his eyes met Satoshi's amber. He hadn't noticed how close his face was to his. He moved his face away when he felt his cheeks grow hot for some reason. Satoshi sat back in his spot and looked confused at Kojiro's bright red face.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked the older teen. Kojiro nodded his head when he realized no words were coming out of his mouth. He wasn't sure why he suddenly became uncomfortable. The silence came again, but this time was more awkward. Satoshi not quite sure why the silence was taking place but he took no mind and closed his eyes and fell asleep. About five minutes after Satoshi fell asleep, Kojiro peeked over and couldn't help stare at the younger teenage boy. He looked kind of peaceful sleeping...for a twerp that is.

Satoshi skin was lightly tan due to all the time he spent out in the sunlight. The boy had taken off his hat when he had decided to nap and Satoshi's short, raven black hair stuck out messily in every direction. Kojiro couldn't help thinking that if he straightened his hair, Satoshi wouldn't make a half bad girl. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Kojiro but even without manageable hair, he was still pretty cute.

"Wait. What?" Kojiro stopped himself when he realized what he was thinking. This twerp, the kid he and Musashi had been practically stalking for over four years, there was no possible way that he was cute in any way. He tried to jam the reassuring thought into his brain, but when Satoshi moved his head, laying it against the side of the hole, the boy had the most adorable, innocent face he had ever seen. Kojiro felt his whole face grow hot again, and he was positive that it was noticable. He just couldn't stop staring at him. He watched the boy's chest gently rising and falling. He suddenly wished he and Musashi had made the hole wider, since he noticed that its small size made their bodies rather close. Satoshi's lips parted in his sleep; his breathing was a little more audible, but not loud enough to be a snore. A lock of hair fell and lightly brushed his cheek. Without realizing what he was doing until it was too late, he reached over and touched the boy's skin, moving the few strands of hair away from his face. He wished he had taken his gloves off; he wondered whether the boys skin was rough or soft. He gave up the idea of convincing himself that he was attractive for a boy; if they were stuck in a hole and the other was asleep, what harm would be done for thinking that the his enemy was cute?

Something cold broke his train of thought. He reached up to his forehead and felt a drop of water. He looked up above to try to see the sky but the trees above prevented any visuals. Raindrops fell through the branches and leaves and began to drop on Kojiro's face. It wasn't very heavy rain though, which made him at ease. A raindrop splashed just under Satoshi's eye, causing him to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and yawn. He wiped away the water, although it wasn't really effective as more drops hit his skin.

"Have a nice nap, you runt?" Kojiro sneered at the boy. Satoshi stuck out his tongue at him. The rain began to increase and in a matter of moments they began to get drenched. Kojiro stood up quickly, not wanting to get mud all over his white clothes. He peeled away his bright blue hair off of his skin. He looked down at the Satoshi who was standing up to, his hat in his hand. He looked at it sadly, which was understandable; his favorite hat was half covered in mud. Kojiro spotted a branch that had not sunk into the muddy floor yet and sighed. He picked it up and grabbed the red cap.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Satoshi demanded of the other. Kojiro stabbed the stick into the mud wall. He placed the cap at the end, letting it dangle. Kojiro looked away from the shorter boy.

"Shut up. This'll just get the mud out. Now stop looking like your Pikachu got hit by a car." Kojiro glance back at Satoshi for a moment. Satoshi was smiling.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have thought of that!" Satoshi praised with a goofy grin. Despite the rest of him being cold and soaking, his cheeks blazed again.

'Damn! Stop looking so adorable!' Kojiro's mind screamed.

"I'm surprised nobodies found us yet. It's been almost an hour, right?" Satoshi moved his feet around the muddy water that was slowly rising to now half way up their shins. They didn't mind the rain too much until 5 minutes later, the rain got even harder and colder, freezing them to the bone. It was obvious no would be coming out to find them eith this weather; unfortunately, they might be drowned by then.

"I guess we'll be stuck like this for a while longer, huh?" James commented loudly as he tried to speak over the blowing of the wind above. He nodded but Satoshi looked annoyed. Looking up, he saw that several thick roots had been exposed by the ran washing away the outer layer. With a determined expression he made another attemp to escape. He jump up enough to grab onto a sturdy root, splashing Kojiro with mud and water. He used a great deal of upper body strength to pull himself up to the next one. Kojiro shook his head as chunks of dirt and mud hit him, dirtying

his pretty blue hair. He was getting irritated now.

"Didn't you already try that, you idiot! You should have realized that that doesn't work! I should know! I'm the one who's going to be in so much pain in the morn-" Kojiro's prediction came true as the root pulled out under the weight, sending Satoshi again onto Kojiro, making the older one wince. Satoshi's eyes were closed in pain. When he opened his eyes, he stared into beautiful emerald green orbs. He realized that their faces were only inches apart.

Satoshi's mind was racing. Up close like they were, Satoshi couldn't help think that the older teen had an almost elegant face with his sharp features and gorgeous eyes framed by shimmering blue locks. He could feel Kojiro's well defined torso through the soaked white uniform. Satoshi's heart was racing. His breathing became heavy and he felt his face grow hot. He saw a deep blush spread across Kojiro's light face. They still hadn't moved away from each other.

The rain continued to wash over them and splash in the mud they were now laying in. The two could feel each others hot breath on their faces, their lips only inches apart. In that moment, all shreds of rationality left their minds. Almost at the same time, their lips crashed together, as all of their strange lust broke loose. Kojiro held onto Satoshi's face as they kissed, Satoshi gripping onto white material as if holding onto deal life. Still on top of the blue haired beauty, Satoshi gasped as he felt Kojiro swipe his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Taking this opportunity, Kojiro slipped his tongue into the younger boys mouth, exploring every crevice. After a moment shock, Satoshi began to fight back, their tongues wrestling with each other until they had no choice but to break away to come up for air. Satoshi felt dizzy and amazed, his eyes half lidded as he looked at the other also panting boy. Kojiro, his enemy for the past four years and member of the evil orginaztion Team Rocket, had finally stolen something from him. His first kiss.

_A/N: Masaki here! I have absolutely NO experience writing anything like this and so I'm not sure if this is good or not. Please let me know if it is or not. If you have no intrest in reading this crap, skip to where the stars are*! Thank you._

The two boys looked into each others eyes as they leaned in again for another kiss. Kojiro felt a slight pinch on his chest but he paid it no mind for his mind wasn't with him. Despite being so small, Satoshi was surprising heavy after a while. Kojiro roughly grabbed him by the boy's shoulders and flung him onto the muddy ground so that now he was ontop. Their lips broke for a moment, and before they touched again they ripped off their gloves. Kojiro slipped his hand up Satoshi's black t-shirt and ran his fingers along the other's slender but still surprisingly well defined chest and abs. Satoshi ran his fingers through Kojiro's shoulder length blue hair. Their bodies were rolling throughout the grime and falling raindrops, fighting for dominance, caressing each other's body in the process. Lifting up the black material, Kojiro ran his tongue up and down Satoshi's hot flesh, moans of pleasure escaping his parted lips. Satoshi gasped as Kojiro's tongue made a swirling motion when it had finally reach his nipples. His body was wracked with incredible pleasure and heat, especially down below. Unable to take it, he flung Kojiro onto the floor and quickly removed the blue haired teen's belt. Kojiro was speechless at the younger boy's sudden action but he made no complaint as Satoshi pulled down the teen's mud covered pants, his growing erection easily seen through the boxer's blue material. Satoshi gave an almost evil smirk as he stroked it through the cloth as he leaned down and kissed the other boy again. Kojiro tried to hold back any sounds that might express his immense pleasure, but when Satoshi let his hand slip into his boxers and grabbed his cock, he let out a loud moan.

Satoshi used his finger to add pressure to his head. He teasingly ran his tongue up and down the teen's member; Satoshi smirked when he heard Kojiro's moans and gasps of pleasure. The blue haired Kojiro's heart nearly burst when he felt the raven haired boy stick his whole cock into his mouth. Pleasure coarsed through his entire body as Satoshi's mouth, his lips, his tongue worked their magic. He scrunched his eyes closed as he panted, his soaking body burning up.

"I-I'm gonna...,"Kojiro managed to finally utter, panting heavily. Satoshi removed his lips momentarily as Kojiro came, hot white liquid splashing onto his face and hair. Satoshi's finger wiped away the substance from him cheek before the rainwater washed it away and seductively licked it, slowly lapping it up into his mouth. Kojiro couldn't stand how incredibly sexy the teen looked and decided it was only right to return the favor. A little more gently than before, he pushed Satoshi against the liquefying wall, undoing the amber eyed boy's belt. He brought down the now brown jeans and boxers down together in one swift movement and saw Satoshi's anticipating erection. Wasting no time, he placed th erection into his mouth. Kojiro had absolutely NO experience in such matters as bringing another boy sexual pleasure; after all, he had never looked at another boy in his lifetime until this moment. But if the twerp could do it to him, he had no choice but try his hardest. And to his surprise, he wasn't that bad if he read Satoshi's hissing and moans correctly. Eventually, Satoshi came and the two, both dead tired, collapsed, and laid next to each other, trying to pull up their pants, in the mud that was still rising. The two boys were both dirty and soaked to the bone, but despite the freezing temperature, they were both incredibly warm.

"Takeshi! I found him!" Satoshi started to stir when he heard a female voice. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was no longer raining, so he must have fallen asleep. At the top of the hole was Kasumi, looking concerned. On her shoulder was Pikachu. Satoshi couldn't help but smile when he realized they were going to get out of this hole, although it hadn't been to bad. He looked next to him and saw Kojiro still sleeping in the mud. Satoshi roughly shook his shoulders to wake him up. Kojiro open his green eyes and sat up rubbing them.

"Huh? What time is it?" Kojiro asked groggily. He looked up and saw the scrawny girl that the twerp always traveled with. Inside his head, Kojiro chuckled.

'The moment things end, everything returns to normal huh?' Kojiro thought when he noticed that he called the boy he had thought was so cute and attractive the normal name of twerp.

"Hey you little girl! Get away from that hole that instant!" came a loud, irritated female voice. Kojiro noticed it immediately that it was his partner. The two boys looked up and listened to the two red heads fight, Takeshi as the heard finally catching up.

"Fine! For the moment, we're on a momentary truce until we get these two asses out of this hole!" Musashi growled and a rope fell down between the teenage boys. Satoshi grabbed onto the scrachy rope and pulled himself up, Kojiro following behind him. Satoshi grabbed his hat which had miraculously survived the night. When they exited they went up to their respected side. Pikachu jumped into its trainers arms, glad he was okay.

"Kojiro, ya look like a mud pie!" Meowth commented on Kojiro'snow all brown Team Rocket uniform.

"Satoshi! I knew we should have come with you!" Kasumi lectured as Takeshi dusted off some dirt clumps on Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi felt his ears grow hot when he heard Kasumi say she should have been there; he would never in a million years want her to know about what happened in there. "We would have come sooner if it wasn't for that nasty storm. I'm just glad you're ok!"

"He may be okay now, but not when we're through with him!" Musashi yelled as she took out a Pokeball. Throwing it, out came an Arbok. It hissed angrily at the young travelers.

"I thought we had a temporary truce!" Kasumi yelled at the villians, annoyed they would be attacking. Musashi and Meowth snickered.

"I said until we got these two boneheads out of that hole! Truce's over! ARBOK, USE POISON STING!" Musashi ordered cruelly, attacking the three will long sharp, deadly needles. Jumping out of the way, Satoshi and the others escaped harm. Pikachu hopped onto Satoshi's arm with a confident look in its eyes.

"Fine then! Pikachu! USE THUNDERBOLT!" Satoshi instructed as the electric rodent squeezed its bright red cheeks together, volts of electricity emitting from them. In a huge flash, The three Team Rocket members shrieked as electricity ran throughout their entire body. The massive amount of energy cause an explosion. In a cloud of smoke, Team Rocket was hurtled to who knows where.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" was the last thing heard as their voices drifted away. Satoshi felt a small wave of guilt in his heart as Pikachu landed on his head. He turned to his friend with a smile. Kasumi smile to but suddenly stopped when she remembered something.

"Satoshi! I forgot, did you find the badge!" Satoshi grinned deviously as he pulled out his recovered gym badge from his pocket. He pinned it back onto the inside of his jacket.

"It wasn't too hard to get it back really." Kasumi, Takeshi and Pikachu were not quite sure what he mean exactly but paid it no mind as they went to go to the next city for another gym battle and a well deserved bath.

"Gah! That Pikachu just loves shocking us, huh," Musashi asked as she leaned over the balloons side tiredly. A smile was on her lips though as she turned to her dirty companion. "But at least we still have our secret weapon! Kojiro, where's the badge," Musashi ordered. Kojiro pointed goofily to his chest.

"I pinned it on here so that I wouldn't loose it!" Kojiro grinned at his own intelligence. Kojiro stopped when he saw Musashi and Nyase's irritated looks.

"Ya ain't got nothing on your shirt, ya moron!" Meowth hollered at the blue haired teen. Kojiro looked down and saw a small rip in the fabric and no gym badge. Suddenly he remembered that pinch from before. He felt humiliated that the brat got the better of him.

"THAT STUPID TWERP!" Kojiro yelled loudly enough that probably every Pokemon in the forest could hear it.

END

_A/N: I know the ending sucks but I'm too lazy to fix it. OH MY GOD! I still can't believe I wrote this lemony shit! This is Pokemon for god's sake!_


End file.
